xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Island: The Sky Adventure
|produced_in=China |directed_by=Pu Zhikang, Chen Huiyan, Cai Yuying |scripted_by=Liang Zikai, Liu Feng, Liu Wei, Luo Wei, Li Disi, Huang Zexuan, Chen Xiaodan, Xie Huihao, Shi Yuan |premiere_date= |premiered_platform(s)= |other_platform(s)= |status=Finished }} Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf — Flying Island: The Sky Adventure (Chinese: 喜羊羊与灰太狼之奇幻天空岛) is the twenty-sixth season of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series, and the third season of Marching to the New Wonderland series. The opening theme is "Marching to the Clouds" by Cou Shi, and the ending theme is "Marching to the New Wonderland" by Purple Lee. Plot Flying Island The Sky Adventure.png|Chinese logo Flying Island Chinese title.jpg|Chinese title Flying Island English title.png|English title The little goats are planning to have a sky journey but they are interrupted by Wolffy. Between chasing and catching, the goats and Wolffy are split by a mysterious force and the little goats are lost in various characteristic flying islands. Weslie has to rebuild the magical train alone in order to start his sky adventure of finding his friends. He fights against Wolffy on his own and makes his way to the weather factory where generates weather and the rainbow world where colors the sky. Eventually, Weslie meets up with all his friends and starts their sky journey together.http://cpe.22dm.com/pages/production.html?pages=tv&id=20 Staff *Donghua directed by: Huang Junming, Xu Chang, Zhou Zeju, Li Ruiyun, Quan Chao, Rong Yuqing, Guo Si'en, Chen Xiongbin, Zhou Fenghua, Luo Menghao, Cai Muyan, Luo Wencong, He Yingqiang, Liao Jincong *Art directed by: Wang Yongjian, Chen Yuanyuan *Art designed by: Xu Shuxian, Li Shiyu, Chen Jinda, He Jieyin, Yu Taoye, Hu Jing, Weng Renjie, Yu Zhuojun, Ye Zhibin, Lu Junlai, Pang Yiwen *Donghua designed by: Huang Weijia, Wu Zimai, Zheng Yingbin, Guo Changzhi, Chen Guixiong, Xie Yiming, Ma Tingting, Yang Xiaolin, Qin Xiaofeng, He Zihua, Chen Lijin, Wen Rujie, Chen Hanxiong, Chen Dong, Zhao Jiaxin, Lü Qizhuang, Ou Jianhao, Fang Peiwei, Lin Jianfeng, Liu Siting, Xiang Jiajun, Luo Wenying, Huang Meiping, Li Cong, Huang Tang, Chen Yuzhen, Zhang Yanchun, Wu Zelin, Hu Xinmiao, Huang Lijun, Li Xin, Huang Miaoming, Wu Zhiqian, Luo Zijie, Huang Shuhan, Yang Anjing, Zhu Yuanjin, Zhong Yuanbo, Lin Kunxiang, Lin Jiashu, Du Ziyin, Yang Yi, Liang Songxian, Lai Jinming, Gao Zibai, Liu Yonghong, Guan Xiaoling, Xu Penglin, Wu Shiqing, Fang Miaoting, Yao Liyan, Liang Xilun, Huang Jiecai, Du Wei, Liao Suping, Yang Runjia, Zhuang Shaoqin, Huang Kaitao, Zhong Jiena, Zheng Manying, Wan Huiqian, Zhong Zhikang, Chen Yupeng, Yuan Hongqiang, Tian Shudian, Liu Weigui, Nie Haofan, Shen Yanling, Zhang Yanxiu, Huang Zihao, Xian Weijun, Lin Yongxin, Su Jiahao, Zheng Sheng, Wang Jiaxin, Zhang Hanwen, Zheng Huachan, Li Chun, Zhang Wuming, Gan Jingmin, Liu Lanrui, Sun Hai, Zhang Huiying, Wu Qiaoling, Zhang Caihui, Hu Yuyang, Liang Pengfei, Chen Yucai, Lai Zhixuan, Liu Ke, Li Yi, Yang Wenjian, Lan Dongling, Fan Yue, You Liwen *3D made by: Zhang Cheng, Tang Zhiyong, Liu Dinghe, Yin Runzhong, Lao Yunyu, Lan Qichao, Su Changde, Ye Yanqing *Produced by: Cai Ruiqiong, Tan Fei, Chen Kaixia, Yan Liting, Cao Huiting *Traffic coordinated by: Li Xiaoxia *Issued by: Qiu Haiyan, Ding Dan *Edited by: Huang Shihong, Sun Caixia, Xian Jingwen, Wan Zhaolong, Feng Lan, Zhao Guojun, He Jingjing, He Yuqing *Recorded, animation-effected and overdubbed by: Liu Jialing, Miao Haibiao, Li Yan, Bei Le, Wang Shaoqin, Lu Yinzhen, Shang Jiayang, Sun Xin, Chu Mengxin, Zhu Feifan, Huang Minfei, Xie Yutian, Che Xing, Li Tingting, Yu Miao, Zhang Kehua, Cai Haoyang, Chi Zhicheng *Copy-edited by: Guo Minqi, Guo Peng, Wu Chaowei, Shi Jianna *Scripted by: Liang Zikai, Liu Feng, Liu Wei, Luo Wei, Li Disi, Huang Zexuan, Chen Xiaodan, Xie Huihao, Shi Yuan *Directed by: Pu Zhikang, Chen Huiyan, Cai Yuying *Supervised by: Huang Weiming *Made made by: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd *Producer: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd Cast * Zu Liqing for Weslie and Ye Tailang * Zhang Lin for Wolffy * Liang Ying for Paddi, Wilie and Shuangcha Lang * Deng Yuting for Tibbie, Jonie and Wushi Lang * Liu Hongyun for Sparky and Shuangdao Lang * Gao Quansheng for Slowy, Wonky, Quanji Lang and Baiyan Lang * Zhao Na for Wolnie * Li Tuan for maybe a star Episodes Navigation References Category:Donghua